


Home

by mrspadrona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadrona/pseuds/mrspadrona





	Home

The ground was a blanket of gold, extending outward until it touched the blue-black darkness of the sky. The sky was beginning to turn from black to pink; pink to gold and finally eradicating the blackness. He stood at the edge of gold, watching raptly as the sky changed and the slight chill of the night burned away as the sun rose to kiss the field before him. He turned his face upward, eyes closed, just to feel the warmth on his skin and he couldn’t help the wide smile that stretched his lips. He chuckled a little as he thought about all the times he’d done this when he was a kid but had stopped when he determined it wasn’t “cool”.  
“Yanno Jack, you paint a mighty fine reason for me to get out of bed,” his husband said from the other side.  
“I didn’t want to wake you. I was restless,” he explained, watching his husband walking from the porch over to the field, lifting the edges of the makeshift toga so they didn’t drag in the dirt.   
He smiled as he melted into his husband’s arms, head tucked against his shoulder and breathing in the sleepy blanket smell as Timothy wrapped his arms around his body and enclosed him within what he now saw was the sheet from their bed.   
“And as you can clearly see, I woke up when I realized you were gone.”  
“Hmm, we should do something about that,” he whispered in his husband’s ear as he trailed a path of barely-there kisses up from his shoulder. He grinned when he felt his husband’s hands tighten around him and start to slide down his spine, towards his arse.   
“Mmm. Keep doing that and you’re going to find out a whole new meaning of rough,” Timothy said, his hands going down Jack’s hips. Jack shivered appreciatively, his hips leaning closer to his husband.   
“We wouldn’t get that far.”  
“I know. But I miss you,” Timothy said.   
“I miss you too. But that doesn’t mean we’re going to get the time we’d need even for a quickie. To be honest, I’m surprised she’s not out here already,” Jack replied.   
As if on cue, the shrill peel of laughter echoed from the porch; both men looked up as their daughter carefully held the railing without having to be told and made sure each foot was secure on the step before attempting to descend another. Once she was free of the steps she planted her feet and that was it, she was running full speed ahead. Jack dropped to one knee and opened his arms up wide to catch Lia as she jumped (as much as a three-year-old can jump) into his arms and he could swing her around before sandwiching her between himself and Timothy.  
“Daddy! Daddy, guess what! Guess!” Lia exclaimed, head turning towards each man and planting a kiss on their cheeks.   
“What?” Timothy asked, mimicking her excitement. Jack smiled as he listened to them talking about the new boy that had recently started going to her day care; apparently he was a bit of a bully and Lia had told him that if he didn’t “stop bein so mean”, she was going to tell on him. She was quite proud of herself and both Jack and Timothy praised her repeatedly.   
“Papa?” she asked, turning towards Jack.  
“Yes, my sunshine?” he replied, curious.  
“Why was you outs here?”  
“Why are you out here, sweetheart,” Timothy gently corrected her.  
“Papa, why are you outs here?” Lia didn’t actually roll her eyes but Jack had just caught a glimpse of her tween years in that dry sarcasm rolling out of his daughter’s mouth. He exchanged a look with Timothy and they both grinned.  
“I came out here to say thank you to the sun for coming back to warm us up, for giving us energy,” he answered her honestly.   
“Oh. That was nice, Papa. But if you’re dones, my belly is all growly,” Lia smiled widely and giggled as her stomach did, in fact, growl at just that moment. That was the last straw. All three of them were laughing loudly as they walked back into the house and Jack could smell the coffee brewing. He headed in that direction with Lia while Timothy went back to their suite to put actual clothes on.  
He walked into the dining room which was, once again, a den of chaos and family.   
Jack Martinez was the wealthiest developer in the entire country. He owned properties on every continent, ran a successful real estate agency, and once he had married, he and Timothy had talked about fostering children until they were ready to have their own.   
That had been twelve years, six adoptions, and hundreds of foster kids ago. Now the Martinez household included Lia, their youngest, plus two older sisters and three older brothers. Breakfast was always a huge affair as it was usually the only time that everyone was absolutely home. The kids were either in school or work at lunch and dinner had always been a bit … irregular. There were two refrigerators in their kitchen; one for traditional refrigerator items such as milk, eggs, bacon, and vegetables while the other was always stacked full with leftovers. Because Jack kept long hours, and the younger kids liked the adventure of finding something for themselves, the leftover fridge had been purchased and installed. Anyone in the house could grab something from that fridge unless it was clearly marked for someone. Very rarely did anyone put their name on their food. Twice a week, the fridge was cleaned out and any bad food was thrown away; that was a rotating chore for the kids so they felt like they were contributing. He knew, especially with Bobby (next youngest to Lia at six), the kitchen staff came behind him and did what he’d forgotten.   
Timothy came down wearing a pair of jeans and, as soon as he was in the room, the noise level went up at least ten decibels. Jack sat at the table, laughing at the antics of his children and his husband. As the girls brought in their breakfasts, the chef came out to take her place at the table. It was something Timothy had always insisted on; the staff were just as much family as the children and they should share in the family meal.  
He looked around … a dining room that he’d specifically designed into his home to have a table long enough to seat thirty people comfortably, provided they liked bench seating … the noise level was immense, someone was snapping at someone else, and he was pretty sure Lia was stealing the bacon off her brother’s plate.   
He was home.


End file.
